I Bet I Could
by xXInsertXxUsernameXxHereXx
Summary: Without thinking, Hermione tells Ginny that she could get into bed with Draco, the sex god. It'll take some major seducing, and a lot of teasing, and even then, will it be enough to get Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, into bed with the brightest witch?


**Hey everybody! Here's a new story by yours truly. This is meant to be a short story, just a few chapters, but we'll see how everything works out. Yeah? **

**I do not claim ownership of the Harry Potter franshise **

* * *

The evening sun cast a beautiful warm light across my room floor. It was nights like these I really enjoyed. Laughing along with Ginny about something ridiculous.

"So Hermione. Got your eyes on anyone lately?" Ginny asked me. It had been about a year since I broke it off with Ron. Things just weren't working out. We managed to recover from the awkward breakup, still maintaining a very close friendship.

"Not really." I answer honestly

"Oh, come on. Not even anybody you think is attractive?" She prods.

"Well...Malfoy pretty hot" I say, falling backward on my back, thinking of the way that his face has matured over the years, his beautiful green eyes lighting up as he laughs.

"Hot doesn't even begin to explain it. Imagine what those hands could do..." Ginny replies.

"He's really good in bed." I tell her without thinking.

A look of disbelief crosses her face, and I realize what I said.

"I mean. So I hear." I cover.

"Yeah. But I wish I _knew_...Too bad he would never touch either of us." She says solemnly.

We settle into a comfortable silence before I blurt out,

"I bet I could get him to fuck me."

Ginny's mouth drops open. If I thought the look of disbelief was evident on her face before it's even more obvious now.

"Alright, Hermione. Starting now. You're trying to lay Draco Malfoy. Proclaimed sex god."

"Sounds good. And hey. If I succeed. You have to make out with Harry." I'm doing her a favor, really. Harry and her have liked each other for a long time, both of them too nervous to make the first move.

"Deal."

* * *

I have no idea what I'm doing. I shouldn't have made the bet thing with Ginny, Now I have to follow through with it. I thought all last night when I went back into my room about how to take the first step toward the ultimate goal. So here I am, wearing a skirt that would be short enough to get me grounded if I still lived in the muggle world with my parents, and a shirt that is so transparent you would probably be able to see my bra. If I was wearing one. I made the careful detail of toying with my nipples beforehand so that my nipples are hard enough to have the privilege of them poking through the fabric. I pull a cherry lollipop out of my blazer pocket, pulling off the plastic wrapper and depositing the sweet treat in my mouth.

My footsteps are almost soundless as I make my way to my desk, I hear some of the boys calling out catcalls as I suck on my lollipop seductively.

"Granger, who are you trying to impress?" His voice makes my body freeze just as I am sitting on my chair getting settled for class.

_Malfoy._

I think of my response for a moment before I open my mouth. This, this one little interaction could help me, if I play my cards right. I watch as he stands over my desk. Looming over me. I'm not going to let him have that advantage. I don't know a lot about Draco Malfoy, but I know he loves a challenge and if I'm going to even have the slightest chance of getting into bed with me, I know that he will want to be able to see me as an equal.

I stand up straight and strong, both of my hands on the edge of my desk, pushing me upward slightly. I stand on my toes to try to eliminate some of the height difference. Draco is no longer the small blonde high-voiced boy I met years ago. The image of him then has long since been replaced with a strong, tall, green eyed blonde man I see before me now. We're so close I can see all the different shades of green in his eyes.

"Nobody _you_ need to worry about, Slytherin."

We're close enough that I know he can smell the cherry flavoring on my breath.

"Is that so, Gryffindor? I just would love to know who the brightest which is trying to seduce, these days. Potter, maybe? You've already banged Weasley."

I wince at the mention of Ron.

I know I've made a mistake.

"Oh. Still a sore spot for you, Granger? Or is it that I said "banged" Do you prefer a nicer word? "Made love" perhaps? God forbid you ever get knocked up and it becomes public knowledge."

"I'll take my fist and knock you right over that table, if you so desire, Malfoy. At least I can count the people I've slept with, can you even count high enough to reach yours?"

"You must be very proud of yourself. Being able to cont to one is a very big accomplishment." His eyes twinkle with amusement.

I know this is the time to make some sort of move, so before I can talk myself out of it, I grab the back of his neck and lean the remaining distance to his ear. my mouth is so close to his ear that my lips graze his skin with each word that I say.

"If that's what you'd like to believe _Draco_. But I am not as innocent as I may seem. I tilt my head down slightly, reaching the right angle to tug at his earlobe with my teeth. I swear I hear his exhale. I suck on his earlobe ever so gently, and then pull away, putting very little distance in between us, but pulling away from his ear. Even so, I don't remove my fingers from the back of his neck, I stroke, feather light the path down his spine.

"What the hell do you-" He's interrupted mid-sentence by the Professor.

"Everybody please sit in your seats, I am going to begin the lesson."

As I sit slowly, taking satisfaction in the look of amazement on Malfoy's face. I catch his eyes slide downward before he turns to head to his seat.

Maybe, he realizes that I am not wearing a bra.


End file.
